An investigation will be undertaken to determine the most efficient methods of producing products of varicella-zoster (V-Z) infected cells. These techniques will be applied to the characterization of VZ antigens. Efforts will be made to develop in vitro methods to assess cell mediated responses to V-Z infection. Patients at high risk of developing zoster and patients with zoster or varicella will be studied in an effort to correlate clinical response with results of these in vitro tests. By relating test results to clinical outcome it is hoped that determinants of host resistance can be defined. The effect of white cells on synthesis of viral peptides will be studied in vitro to define the mechanism by which they affect V-Z infection. Finally, antibody directed against viral peptides will be studied in an effort to determine the factors modulating virus latency in vivo.